


Ruining Everything

by sinofwriting



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Ruining Everything

“You’ve been making a lot of headlines recently.”   
Armie’s brows go up as he tries to fake confusion, “I have no idea what you talking about.” It’s an easy to tell lie with the way his voice shakes as he tries not to laugh.   
Stephen raises an eyebrow, before showing the audience a picture. “I don’t know about you but I’m usually not so cozy with my ex wife.”   
He laughs, taking in the sweet picture of himself and Y/N wrapped up in each other’s arms, smiles on both of their faces. “I wasn’t aware you had an ex wife, Stephen.”   
“Fair point.” Stephen agrees, setting down the picture. 

He then clears his throat, and Armie is reminded why he likes Stephen so much. “But really, throw me a bone here. What’s going on? I mean you guys got divorced nearly a year ago.”  
Armie shakes his head, interrupting him. “We never divorced, never even filed papers. We decided to separate, because of how busy we both got and we never had time to talk. It seemed like for a good year when we did see each other it was to pass out next to one another and that was it. We still were in love and still are, we just didn’t feel like we were in a relationship together. So, we took a break.”   
“A year long break.”   
“Yes, a year long break.” He laughs. 

“Do you mind if I ask you more about it?”   
“Ask away.” He says, adjusting in the chair that was far more comfortable than it should be.  
“Was it hard?”   
He takes a deep breath before nodding. “Incredibly. We had been married before that for five years, together for a total of twelve, and it was incredibly hard to not see her, not come home to her. And we had sold the house too, so I was coming back to an empty apartment that I had no memories of my wife in, which somehow hurt more.”  
“But now you’re back together?”   
“Yes and thank god.” Armie laughs. “I can live without her, but I never want to again.”


End file.
